Margery Hex
Margery Hex is an Elite Hero, uniquely having been designed specifically as an XL model. Equipment Weaponry Hex is a well rounded Hero, and she can handle a wide range of weapons. Her XL body has be formated specifically to combat any obstacle she may face. *'Machine Projectile Canon-' Similar to Kirk Thresher's upgraded Metal Sphere Shooter, this weapon can shoot projectiles of any material. You simply grab a chunk of something and put it into the rear tank and pull the trigger. (Note: Solid objects work best. Though the rear tank's projectile shaping abilities will work with soft/squishing things, this tends to be exceedingly messy.) *'Shuriken-' These hand-launched projectiles will cut through almost anything. If they miss, they will return to the thrower. (Note: Pay attention when you throw these. If they miss, they WILL come back, and if you aren't ready for them, to bad) *'Mach Class Missile Launcher-' This missile launcher fires Micro-missiles, which are powered by nuclear energy. One missile carries the force of a full-sized nuclear missile, but all that energy is packed into a target area of 10 feet. (Note:This is a very long rang weapon. Even though most damage from impact stays within 10 feet of the point of impact, traces of Nuclear energy may exceed that limit) *'Pistol-' A standard pistol. Aim, fire, reload, repeat. *'Sniper Rifle-' A standard sniper rifle. Build, wait for a while, aim, shoot, and get the hell outta Dodge. *'A56-EMP Handgun-' This handgun looks normal, but is slightly modified to emit a strong Electro-Magnetic Pulse, which will shut off any form of technology for a preset amount of time. (Note: Do not point this device at yourself or those you have an level of attachment too, it will shut down all Heroes that its pulse comes into contact with) *'Titanium Broadsword-' This sword will slice through almost any metal, and slides easily out of any cut it makes. (Note: DO. NOT. REST. THIS. SWORD'S. UNCOVERED. BLADE. ON. YOUR. SHOULDER. The Infirmary does not have time to re-attach the arms of idiots too stupid to know how to handle a blade.) *'Wrist Blade-' This blade can be very helpful in close-quarters combat. One flick of the wrist and it pops right out. (Note: Be careful. Any flicking motions with your wrist will cause this blade to pop out. This bug is being investigated, but for the time being be careful. Your friend's lives may depend on it.) Gear Details Margery has a variety of specialized equipment designed to *'Air Filter-' A filter attached to Hex's helmet, filters out poison gases, smells, and other toxic substances. *'Oxygen Tank-' Allows Hex to breath under water or in space, and also be used to propel Hex forward. *'Armored Hero Core-' Special armor that cover's Hex's Hero Core, protecting it from battle damage and the elements. Personality Margery is friendly and fun loving when she isn't working. However, she takes her job seriously, and she will the mission and her friends before anything else, including her own well-being. Appearances *''Rise of Overlord'' (Incomplete) Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Rise Of Overlord Category:Characters